1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling or analyzing a power converting module, and more particularly to a technology for improving an imbalance of power quantities processed by a plurality of power converting modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to demands for standardization of power converting devices, a lot of module complex type power converting devices for converting power as much as desired by using several power converting modules in parallel have been developed. Of course, converting the required power by connecting several power converting modules in parallel is not only because of the demands for standardization. In order to optimally design the part requiring a power conversion or due to the limit of available components, the plurality of power converting modules are used in the module complex type in many cases.
One problem of the module complex type power converting device is that it is difficult to guarantee the same lifetime to several modules constituting the module complex type power converting device. The corresponding module may be broken due to a problem occurring in only one component mounted to one module or only the corresponding module may be broken due to a problem such as overloads occurring in one module. In this case, power may be converted somewhat only by the remaining modules. However, in a particular case, entire modules may become useless since required power is not converted.
The largest reason why one module included in the module complex type power converting device is first broken is that power quantities processed by each module are different from each other and thus one module is frequently used. Although two modules including A and B modules are designed to process the same power quantities, when the A module processes more power for certain reasons, a component of the A module is more easily aged (further consumes its lifetime) than that of the B module, and the A module brakes first.